


Into the Darkness

by EvilQueenz



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilQueenz/pseuds/EvilQueenz
Summary: Hi :), I'm new to Archiveofourown and have finally decided to work up the courage and post my first fanfic, it's just a chapter but I hope you all enjoy it and I promise I will continue to update. I also welcome any comments just as long as they're not too brutal. -I'm just a girl in love with SwanQueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate the chemistry Regina and Emma share, so throughout the story I hope to portray as much passion and pain and Realness as I can. :)

This is a story of tragedy, love, and discovery…

Dogs were barking, men were shouting, and trumpets were blaring. The entire kingdom was in an uproar, the princess was missing. Emma was the only heir to the White throne, the king and queen tried to make sure from a young age that their daughter would be prepared to run the kingdom, but by the time Emma had turned 12, the king and queen had noticed something different about their daughter. the princess always loved to play with swords, oftentimes she would skip out on her history lessons just to watch the knights practice. The king and queen both knew of their daughter's infatuation with the knights, but they never thought anything of it, other than that it was unappealing for a princess to act like a man. The queen couldn't stress to her daughter enough how important it was to have a husband, or how to act in getting that husband, But every time the queen brought up the topic of marriage the princess seemed to distance herself from it; sometimes avoiding the question, or changing the topic all together. The king had figured that maybe she was just too young and didn't care about things like marriage yet, but the older the princess got, the more prevalent the change in her became. The king and Queen began to grow worried, they threw ball after ball but the princess continued to show no interest in men. 

One day, While taking a stroll through the garden, the queen heard a soft moan just beyond the rose bushes. the queen contemplated turning around and going back into the castle, but the familiar sound of her daughter's voice filled her with interest. The closer she got to the bushes the harder her heart started to pound, she didn't know what she would see, but she had feeling it wasn't going to be good. As she turned the corner the queen couldn't believe her eyes; there was her daughter in the midst of a passionate love affair with a woman. The queen couldn't believe her eyes, she let out a blood curtailing scream that left the whole kingdom silent. The princess tried to plead with the queen, telling her it was just a game and she meant no harm by it, but the queen wouldn't have it, she knew then why her daughter turned down every suitor. 

The king and queen were so distraught over their daughter's actions, they claimed she was forced against her will and sentenced the other girl to die. Ever since that day the princess despised her parents and did all she could to avoid them, but the night before her 18th birthday Emma overheard her parents talking in the study; they mentioned how their kingdom would be a joke with a gay queen and no one would accept her as a leader. The princess's heart stung at the words and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she remained silent and hidden, still listening to her parents vile words. She listened to her father speak of the secret contract they had with the phiterra kingdom, they had planned to marry her off to prince Averett. Emma’s heart stopped at the mention of being married off to a stuck up 12 year old prince, how could her parents do this to her? how could they laugh at her and make her feel ashamed of who she was? how could they force her into a marriage she wanted nothing to do with? Emma did the only thing she could do, She ran. She didn't know where she was going, but any place had to be better than here. 

She ran through the forest, leaving behind the already fading memory of “home.” The further she got into the forest the darker it became, Emma had never ventured this far alone before, she didn't know what laid beyond the forest. The princess began to worry, it was deathly quiet and she needed to get out of the forest before night fall. The sound of a branch breaking and some bushes ruffling caused her to step dead in her tracks.  
“Who's there?”  
The princess said frantically looking around trying to spot her potential attacker, the sound of a few more bushes ruffling caused her blood to go cold.  
“Show yourself!”  
She pronounced with ferociousness. As she went for her hidden dagger 5 men jumped out of the bushes surrounding her, each man was dressed in black armour head to toe, but Emma's eyes were caught by the purple looking vines traveling up each man's arm to a crest of a tree. The princess looked at the tree questioningly, She had never seen a royal crest as intricate and mesmerizing as this one. 

 

one brutish looking man shouted at her in a deep raspy voice;  
“you're trespassing winch!” Emma flinched at the infliction of the man's words, each man started to advance towards her causing her to panic. She didn't know she was trespassing, she didn't know there was kingdom just beyond the forest. As the men got closer to her, Emma tried to think of a way out; she couldn't be caught, she couldn't risk being identified as the princess to the White Empire. Emma pulled her dagger from her boot, she knew it probably wouldn't do too much damage but she was prepared to fight nonetheless. One man tried to grab her from behind, but with a swift motion the princess turned and implanted her dagger into the mans throat, Emma let go of the dagger like hot coals as she watched the man fall to the floor. He struggled to breathe as he choked on his own blood, The princess was horrified, she had never taken a life before. Lost in her shame, the rest of the men approached; throwing her to the forest floor they kicked and punched her bruising and scaring her once flawless skin. They spat vile and disgusting words at her, with every blow the men laughed, taking solace in the princess predicament. The princess laid there, on the forest floor taking hit after hit trying not to blackout.  
A gust of wind sifted through the tree and the atmosphere started to change, dark clouds cracked full of lightning up above causing the men to stop their brutal attack, Emma laid on the forest floor clenching with pain, the whole world began to fade away as her vision started to blur and blood poured from her nose, just before she fell into the darkness she heard a peculiar voice.

Emma awoke in a dark cell; the smell of death filled her nostrils as she turned to hurl, her entire body burned and there was a loud ringing in her ears. As she tried to steady herself she looked around for anything to tell her where she was; but nothing identified with mildew and death. Emma’s body was as bruised and scarred from the men that beat her, she winced as a stray tear seeped into a cut on her cheek, ‘how did I get here?” she thought. Emma fell to cold cement floor tears pouring from her eyes, her body felt broken and beaten, and her mind and heart were still filled with resentment and betrayal.  
“I see you're awake.” A peculiar voice said from the shadows, drawing Emma out of her thoughts.  
“who said that?” Emma said looking around frantically trying to identify her captor, “where am i?” her voice wavered with uncertainty and fear. A woman stepped from the shadows causing Emma's heart to stop mid beat,  
“you are in the dungeons” she said with an almost pleased look on her face. Emma looked at the woman before her; long brown hair hung past her bosom, cold hazel eyes pierced her soul, her skin was olive tan with no blemishes or scars, and her lips were painted blood red . Emma snapped out of her trance, the woman my have been beautiful but she wasn't going to sit on a dungeon floor and be looked down to. “ Who are you? why are are you holding me here??” she looked at the woman fire ablaze in her eyes. The woman seemed to study her carefully; looking her over with hazel eyes;  
“The real question is, who are you? You killed a man, and you trespassed” Emma's eyes widened and fell to the floor with shame, she had forgotten about the man.  
“I can't have a murderer running around my lands with no consequences.” The woman said with an almost sickening laugh. Emma just stared at the woman with shock and shame.  
“i'll see you at the trial” she smirked and disappeared in a flash of light. Emma wept, she didn't mean to take his life, she didn't mean to be here, she just wanted freedom and happiness. As Sabrina tried to stop her tears from falling her eyes widened in realization, the woman had said “her lands.” 

 

The sound of rushing water could be heard from miles away, but the screams of the princess fell on deaf ears. Emma had fallen into a river; she had fought hard against the current, flailing her arms in all directions. Her voice began to grow hoarse from the screaming, water poured into her mouth as she was dragged under. The water threw her body against rocks and trees knocking her into an almost unconscious state. The soft whispers of a woman filled her head as she closed her eyes,  
“Let go.” the voice said.  
the water carried her mangled body as the voice dragged her into a trance…  
“Let go my dear,”the voice repeated again. “I promise it will all be over soon.”  
A smile crossed the princesses face as she drifted off into an eternal slumber...  
Emma awoke with her heart racing and palms sweating; the dream felt so real, it was like she actually did die. She looked around the dimly lit cell as the realization of where she was struck her like lightning, She tried not to gag as the putrid aroma of mold filled her nostrils. A sharp pain ran through her back causing her to go stiff; her body was already tattered and bruised from the beatings she received the day befor, and the cold concrete beneath her didn't help ease the pain. Emma picked herself up off the ground and leaned against the dungeon wall for support, her whole body burned as if it were on fire. As she looked around her cell she saw dried blood splattered along the walls, chains hanging from the ceiling, rat droppings scattered on the floor, and the skeletal remains of various animals. Emma closed her eyes; trying to imagine a less horrific sight. A couple of stray tears rolled down her cheeks; she was scared and her body hurt, she wasn't sure running away was worth it anymore. A loud banging caused Emma to jump and open her eyes, a rough looking man approached her cell swinging a fairly large barbed blade.  
“Let's go scum.” The man said in a taut voice as he unlocked the cell.  
Emma looked at the man in fear; he was rather large and angry looking, his armor was pitch black, but the purple/gold roots traveling up his arm to the tree crest caused her heart to stop, he appeared to be with the same men that attacked her in the forest. Emma began to panic, where was this man taking her, was he going to kill her? Was he going to take her back home? She was worried and scared,  
“Are you deaf!” the man barked at her as he entered her cell and grabbed her arm. “Get moving!”  
Emma flenched at the harsh tone the man used, the rough grip of the man's hand on her arm caused her to wince in pain, “where are you taking me?” she said.  
A wicked smile spread on the man's face, “You'll see.”  
Emma looked at him, worry and fear filling her once again. As they walked down the dimly lit corridor Emma saw cells littered with skeletons, countless odd symbols hung above each cage, and thick cobwebs spread along the walls like vines. Screams echoed through the dungeon and rats and insects scurried in the shadows, the rancid smell of rotting dead flesh filled Emma’s nostrils causing her to take a couple steps back, the smell was sickening, she could almost feel it in the air.  
“Come on!” the man shoved her forward, pushing her further into the horrific smell. Emma staggered; the smell was overwhelming, she became lightheaded and lean against the wall. Her stomach contracted violently; chunks of undigested food propelled into the air splattering on the grimy dungeon floor, she heaved again, covering the floor once more in her bile. Emma wiped her mouth, acidic residue glistening on her hand, the man beside her made an unpleasant grunting sound but she paid him no mind. Emma took a couple deep breaths out of her mouth trying to gather her wits, the smell of death was so horrible, she had to get out of the dungeon.  
“Come on,” the man nudged her, “she's been waiting long enough.”  
“She?” Emma said, and then she remembered the woman from the night before,  
“the queen?” she looked at the man questioningly but he kept on walking. 

At the end of the corridor they came to a fairly large cast iron door; the man pulled out a single key and unlocked it.


End file.
